


In Rainbows

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [22]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: It's in between the Bends and OK Computer tours and Thom has locked himself away to work on some art. Colin decides to take it upon himself to get Thom out and about, but Thom has other ideas.





	In Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is smut for the sake of smut...

Colin and Jonny sat in a café, both finishing off their coffee's. 

"I mean...He calls, but...He hasn't stepped foot outside in a week" said Colin, looking a bit worried. 

"It's Thom, what do you expect, he's been doing this since we first met him. He gets something in his head and he has to finish it, its best to let it run his course...You know this better than me" said Jonny, taking a drink of his coffee now. 

"I know, it still worries me sometimes" finished Colin and Jonny laughed. 

"If it's worrying you so much go check on him, bring him some real food while you're at it...I'm sure all he's had is carryout" said Jonny pulling a face. 

"Yea...I think I'll go do that" he said as he finished his coffee and stood up. Jonny stood as well and they both walked out and toward their cars. "You heading over to Ed's then?" He asked as he unlocked his car. 

"Yea, gonna work on some new songs I think" said Jonny and Colin gave him a knowing look and Jonny punched him in the arm. "Just go check on Thom and make sure he didn't die of boredom or something" he said as he got into his car and drove off. Colin shook his head and got into his car and drove toward Thom's house. 

He pulled up to the house and got out, switching the grocery bags to one hand so he could dig the spare key to Thom's house out of his pocket. When he got in it was silent, which was weird for Thom when he painting. He set the keys down and headed toward the kitchen and put things away before walking up the stairs to where he knew Thom's makeshift studio was. 

He walked in and saw a canvas in the middle of the room, surrounded by bowls of paint, cups full of water and paint brushes and Thom, in the corner, curled up in a ball asleep. Colin let out a small laugh and looked back to the picture in the middle of the room and saw what looked like a supernova star in space. He went over to Thom then and leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. 

"Thom..." He said as he shook him again. "Thomas!" He finally yelled with one last shove and Thom jumped up and looked around. This caused Colin to jump back and knock over a bowl of paint and he landed right in it. He pulled a face and lifted his hand to see that it was covered in green. Thom finally came too and once he realized who had woken him and what he had done he started to laugh. 

"Looking a little green there Coz...Are you feeling well?" He asked and Colin rolled his eyes and flicked his hand at Thom, spraying him in the paint now. 

"Fuck off Thom" he said as he tried to stand up but he slipped and knocked over another bowl of paint and Thom continued to laugh. Thom got up onto his knees to get up but Colin threw another thing of paint at him. Thom wiped his face and then tackled Colin, causing more paint to go flying, covering them in more paint. Colin was now laughing as he wrestled with Thom a bit to get the upper hand. He finally got it and flipped them over into more paint. He tried to pin Thom but he was small and scrappy and the paint covering them didn't help, so Thom managed to get away from him. 

"Gotta try harder than that Cozzie" he said as he tried to tackle him again but Colin was ready this time and grabbed him and flipped him around and put him on his back, trapping his hips between his thighs and pinning his shoulders. 

"Try and get out of that Thomas" he said with a laugh as he took in the guy under him. There was paint all over the place, his long blond hair now a multitude of different colors and Colin was sure his wasn't any better. Thom started to try and wiggle his way out of it but it was no use. In the struggle though he had accidentally brushed his groin against Colin's and they both let out a startled moan. Which caused Thom to stop writhing and Colin to look down with wide eyes. Colin cleared his throat and went to stand up. "Sorry..." He said, hiding behind his hair. On his way up he slipped though and fell back down to Thom. He managed to stop himself before he landed fully on him, but this just caused both of their noses to touch. They both stared at each other for a bit more before Thom's hands came up and grabbed Colin's face and brought it down to his and kissed him. Colin's mind went blank for a second, not believing that Thom was kissing him, and he wasn't drunk like last time. Colin brought a hand up and threaded it through Thom's hair and started to kiss back. 

They pulled back and looked at each other again, out of breath. 

"Well, that's not how I expected my visit to go..." Said Colin, not pulling back to far. Thom smiled and flipped them. 

"Me either, but I'm definitely not complaining" said Thom as he leaned back down and kissed him again. Colin let out a moan when he felt Thom's hands went under his shirt and grabbed onto his shoulder blades. Colin's hands went up under Thom's and he stopped them right at his stomach. Without talking they both pulled back and took each other's shirts off and were back to kissing and trying to grab any part of exposed skin they could get to. They kept rolling, switching positions and rolling in more paint, all of the colors mixing more. 

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" Asked Colin now working on Thom's pants. 

"Not a chance!" Replied Thom, working on Colin's pants as well "I'm loving seeing you in all these colors" he finished as Colin kicked off his shoes so Thom could finish getting his pants off. 

They were naked in no time and rolling around in the paint again. 

"This is ridiculous" laughed Colin as Thom flipped them and started down Colin's chest. He wanted to lick and bite, but the paint was in the way. It was non-toxic but that didn't mean that it didn't taste all that good, he told himself that he would go for that later. He took Colin into his mouth and wasted no time in bringing him as close as he could before pulling off. 

"Fucking hell Thom!" He said after the second time Thom had brought him close. 

"I can't help it, the sounds you make and watching you writhe around...It's very hot" he said and Colin let out a groan. 

"Fucking tease" he shot back as his hand tightened in Thom's hair and he pulled at it, causing Thom to let out a moan. 

"Ahhh" he said as his hand gripped his waist tighter, definitely going to leave bruises. Thom put his mouth back on Colin while he slid his hand down and to Colin's entrance. He realized that he still had paint on his hand and he reached out and found a clean water bowl and put his hand in it to clean it before bringing a finger back to his entrance and circled it a bit, using the water to help, but it was still going to be uncomfortable. He pulled back and looked around and saw some lube off to the side that he was using to soften the tip of his brushes. He grabbed that and poured some on his fingers and started to stretch and prepare Colin. 

"Please Thom, I'm ready...I can't take any more" he said and Thom pulled his fingers out and slicked up his dick before positioning himself again and slowly pushing in. Colin's head threw back as he let out a drawn out moan. When he was all the way in they both stopped for a second to catch their breath before Thom started thrusting. 

"Fuck yes!" Screamed out Colin as he wrapped his legs around Thom's waist, causing Thom to go in further. 

"Colin...My god..." He said as his pace picked up. He leaned down and kissed Colin, tongues battling each other and swallowing the moans. When it had become too much they pulled back. "So close Coz" he said and Colin nodded. 

"Harder" he said and Thom stopped, repositioned himself and grabbed Colin's hips and slammed into him as hard as he could which had Colin coming hard after a couple of thrusts and Thom wasn't far behind. 

He collapsed on top of him and they both tried to catch their breath. 

"If I would have known that I would have gotten this for shutting myself away for a week I'd do it more often" he said and Colin laughed. 

"Maybe without the paint" he said as he held his hand up and looked at all the colors on it. 

"Seriously? The paint was the best part" shot back Thom, now pulling out of him and going for a towel to clean them off. "Because now, we can get in the shower and help each other clean off" said Thom suggestively and Colin's breath caught. 

"Making up for lost time are we?" 

"Oh yes!" He said as he reached over and kissed him again.


End file.
